choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (The Royal Romance)
Your Character in The Royal Romance is the main protagonist of "The Royal Romance" series. Although her default name is "Riley Brooks", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Before you compete for the affection of Prince Liam, it's revealed that she first started off as a waitress in New York. While working at a bar, she's the one who served Liam and his friends' table. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality Throughout the story, your character is shown largely as an American stereotype in contrast to the noble ladies of the Cordonian court. While some nobles, like Olivia and Madeleine, are hardened from years at court and others, like Hana and Kiara, are endlessly refined, your character is simple, direct, and at times overly scrappy and determined. Your character’s impression on the court depends somewhat on your choices, but on a larger scale the plot will remain fixed no matter what you choose (love interests aside). Relationships Prince Liam Liam is one of your love interests. Your first met when you were working as a waitress in a bar in New York. He often confides in you and gives you several attempts to spend some alone time together before the Coronation. He will propose to you in Book 2, Chapter 16 and you have the choice to reject or accept the proposal. Drake Drake is another potential love interest for you. At first, he acts cold due to his belief that you are taking away his friend Liam from him, but will afterward warm up to you. Hana Hana is first encountered in the boutique, where she compliments your looks. She is one of your potential love interests. If you rejected the Prince's proposal and declared your love to Hana, she will propose to you at the night before the Homecoming Ball in Book 2, Chapter 18. Maxwell Maxwell is one of Liam's friends. He is the one who flies you to Cordonia and sponsors you to fight for the title of "Princess" and later on for the title of "Queen" for House Beaumont. In Book 2, he becomes another potential love interest of yours. Olivia Olivia is your arch-nemesis. From the very start, Olivia has been giving you a hard time. She tells you to kiss the king's shoe. It turns out to be a prank. Olivia often belittles you, although in Book 2, Olivia starts to want to help you, since the both of you have been accused by the Press's pictures and rumors. Character Customization Face and Hair TRR Face.png|Face choices TRR Book 1 Hair.png|Hair styles in Book 1 TRR Book 2 Hair.png|Hair styles in Book 2 Outfit Choices in Book 1 TRR Ball.png|Ball TRR Waitress.png|Waitress uniform TRR First outing.png|First outing with the Prince TRR Masquerade Ball.png|Masquerade ball TRR Derby.png|Derby TRR Skiing.png|Skiing at Lythikos TRR Winter Ball.png|Winter ball at Lythikos TRR Sailing.png|Sailing at the Regatta TRR Beach Party.png|Beach party TRR Apple Festival.png|Apple Blossom Festival TRR Apple Festival 2.png|Apple Blossom Festival, Day 2 TRR Royal Hunt.png|Royal Hunt TRR Country.png|Country party TRR Lingerie.png|Lingerie TRR Beaumont.png|Beaumont party TRR Coronation Ball.png|Coronation ball Outfit Choices in Book 2 TRR initial outfits.jpg|Initial outfits TRR Entrance.png|Reintroduction to Court TRR Engagement.png|Engagement party TRR Barn Raising.png|Barn raising TRR Picnic.png|Send-off picnic TRR Italian Dinner.jpg|Italian Dinner Party TRR Bachelorette.png|Bachelorette party TRR Paris Fashion Show.png|Parisian fashion show TRR Bachelor party.png|Bachelor party TRR Tea Party.png|Tea party with Queen Mother TRR Shanghai Tour.jpg|Shanghai Tour TRR Tea Ceremony.jpg|Tea Ceremony TRR U.N. Party.jpg|U.N. Party TRR LAX Disguise.jpg|Finding Tariq TRR The Prince's Proposal.jpg|The Prince's Proposal TRR Returning to Cordonia.jpg|Returning to Cordonia TRR Homecoming Ball.jpg|Homecoming Ball Trivia * She is shown on the cover of "''The Royal Romance, Book 1''" and "''The Royal Romance, Book 2''" * This MC is one of only two characters in the game whose full name (as in their first and last names) is customisable. The other instance of this is the MC from High School Story. *In Chapter 16 of The Royal Romance, Book 2, your character is given the title of Duchess even if you reject The Prince's proposal. * Coincidently now that Your Character has become a Duchess, she is of the same rank as Bertrand and Adelaide, but of higher social ranking than Madeleine. *The default name of your Duchess title is Valtoria but you can pick the name of your Duchess title. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Royalty Category:World Leaders Category:Nobility